


Rainy Days

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Blind Date, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Old Friends, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Stood up on a blind date and stranded in the middle of a storm with a dead cellphone, Ignis - your old friend from high school - manages to find you and pick you up. Little did you know, he was supposed to be your date to begin with.Set pre-game.





	1. Stood Up

You sat on a bench in the park, rain pouring down. It didn’t bother you though, your clothes were already soaked. Your friends had set you up on a blind date, but the person didn’t show up. You had ended up walking a few miles in your black heels before it started pouring. You had covered your black dress with your white coat, but it didn’t do any good at this point - both articles were soaked through.

Your phone had died about thirty minutes ago, or so you guessed. You’d try to call and text a couple of people, but none of them had responded.

You were faintly aware of a car pulling up behind you, the lights illuminating the rain hitting the sidewalk. You let out a sigh and shut your eyes. Footsteps? You blinked and opened your eyes, blinking again as you noticed a pair of shoes in front of you and the rain had briefly stopped. You glanced up, eyes widening as you locked eyes with a familiar face, “Ignis?”

“You made it quite difficult to find you after letting your phone die, you know.” His tone suggested he would cross his arms and give you a talking to if he wasn’t holding an umbrella over your head.

You hesitantly stood to your feet. You knew Ignis from high school, but it had been a number of years since you’d talked. You had often paired together for school projects. You hadn’t expected him to show up - let alone to have the same phone number from years ago, “W… What are you doing here?”

“You texted me, didn’t you?” He pulled out his phone to show you. You barely managed not to blush when you noticed he still had your number saved in his phone, “Right then. Let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me what this is about after.”

You were about to protest, but he ushered you into the passenger side of the car after he laid down a couple towels. You hesitantly sat down and glanced around the car. Ignis climbed in the driver’s side and put the umbrella in the back before starting the car. He gave you a quick glance before driving off.

“... Is this your car?”

“It belongs to the prince actually.”

Your eyes widened, “W-What?! Ignis!”

“Don’t worry,” He grinned very slightly, “I took it with permission.”

The rest of the drive was mostly in silence. At one point, Ignis had noticed you wiping at your eyes and pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to you. You took it and wiped your face, frowning noticing your makeup was staining the white cloth. He’d have a hard time getting that out. You thought you even heard him mutter a ‘don’t worry about it’ as if he’d been watching you, even though it didn’t look like he took his eyes off the road.

He eventually pulled up at an apartment building and shut the car off. You blinked and glanced at him, “... Where are we?”

“My place.” He pulled the keys out and opened his door as he glanced at you, “You can get cleaned up here.” Your face flushed slightly as he stepped out and swiftly walked around the car, opening your door and offering you a hand. You blinked up at him before hesitantly taking it.

As you walked up the stairs you stumbled slightly in your heels, falling back against Ignis. Your cheeks flushed as his arms wrapped around you before he picked you up bridal style, “I-Ignis!”

You wrapped your arms around his neck for support as he chuckled softly, “I don’t want to be responsible for you breaking your leg, apologies.”

He managed to open the door before setting you onto your feet, “Wait here.” He closed and locked the door, leaning into you slightly. His cologne made your knees shakes slightly. He gave you a slight smile before walking off into another room - you assumed it was his bedroom.

You kicked off your heels and removed your soaked jacket as you waited. You heard some drawers and a closet open briefly before he reappeared, motioning you to follow him. You swallowed hard and managed to do so. He lightly put a hand on your back and guided you towards the bathroom, which was connected to his room.

“I put a change of clothes on the counter for you. If you want to take a shower to warm up, there’s also a fresh towel.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, “Thank you, Ignis.”

He gave you a slight smile as you walked into the bathroom, “We’ll talk after you get cleaned up.” He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door shut.

You took a quick hot shower. Really hot. You hadn’t actually realized how cold you were until you stepped under the hot water. You inhaled the scents of Ignis’ soaps and couldn’t help but relax a little. You stepped out and started drying yourself off and glanced at the clothes Ignis had given you. You blushed slightly as you picked up a pair of black boxers. Somehow you didn’t picture Ignis as a boxers man, but right now, you weren’t complaining. You slipped them on and a pair of black sweatpants followed. You blinked at the last article of clothing. A light blue t-shirt. You were honestly more surprised that Ignis owned a t-shirt than the fact that he owned boxers. You slipped it on, sighing softly as you dried your hair with the towel. You combed through it with your fingers as you opened the door. You blinked noticing Ignis wasn’t in the room. You walked back out to the main area of the apartment and stopped, fingers in your hair.

Ignis was sitting on a barstool at a kitchen island counter, sipping a drink. His weight was resting on his elbows on the counter and he held the glass in both hands, rolling it against his lips seemingly lost in thought. That wasn’t the part that surprised you though. His glasses were discarded on the counter next to him. He’d ditched his jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his black dress shirt. He’d also undone the top two buttons. His hair was slightly messed up - not perfect and falling slightly into his face, but he didn’t seem to notice. He also had ditched his gloves. You’d always had a crush on Ignis, but had never even dreamed of saying anything about it. Seeing him like this though…

You cleared your throat as you started walking over to him. He blinked and glanced at you, taking his weight off his elbows and sitting up straighter, “Are you feeling better?”

“I am… Thanks.” You smiled slightly as you sat on the stool next to him.

The glass was still near his lips and he took a sip, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye, “Would you like one?”

You nodded slightly and he set his drink down. He pushed his weight off the stool and walked past you, his shoulder brushing yours as he moved to another counter, grabbing a glass and pouring you what you assumed was whiskey, “Do you want to talk about it?”

You let out a sigh as you listened to the liquid pour into the glass, “I was supposed to go on a blind date tonight.” You practically felt Ignis’ shoulders tense as he placed the bottle on the counter and you blinked in his direction, “... Ignis?”

He cleared his throat, “Supposed to?”

“He didn’t show up. I waited an hour. My friends even helped me pick out a brand new black dress for it  **insisting** he’d approve… Are you okay?”

“What? Yes. Fine.” He finally turned back around and offered you the glass before sitting back down next to you, avoiding eye contact.

You sipped your drink, “... You don’t seem fine.”

He actually chuckled softly before taking a big swig of his drink, “I am not nearly drunk enough for this conversation yet.”

You blinked a couple times and set your glass down, “Ignis?” You placed your hand on his shoulder and he quickly pulled away, downing the rest of his drink as he stood up and walked back towards the bottle.

He poured himself another large glass in silence and placed the bottle down with a loud sigh, “Noct had… set me up on a blind date tonight.” Your eyes widened and you glanced at Ignis, who clearly didn’t seem comfortable talking about it. He took another drink from his refilled glass, “He didn’t tell me it was  **you** .”

You shot to your feet and were next to him, trying to make eye contact, but he avoided it, “Wait, my blind date was with  **you** ? Ignis?” You grabbed his arm and turned him, forcing him to look at you. He kept your gaze for a few seconds before glancing away, “... Why didn’t you show up?”

He let out a sigh, “... Prompto let it slip that it  **was** you… And… I just…”

You raised an eyebrow, “... You just what?”

His hand remained on his glass, which he’d set back onto the counter, and his fingers fiddled with it. He eventually glanced back at you with a questioning gaze, his lips parted. Your cheeks flushed slightly, unsure of what to even say. His hand left the glass and you felt his fingers on your cheek. His thumb ran across your bottom lip as he took a step closer. His other hand wrapped around your hips as he pressed his hips to yours and lightly ran his lips against yours. It was a ghost touch, like he was afraid to fully commit to it. Your hands rested against his chest and he started to pull back. You gripped his shirt slightly and pulled him back in, pressing your lips firmly to his as he gasped into the kiss, tensing. Despite him possibly being uncomfortable, he kissed you back a bit harder this time. He tasted like chocolate and whiskey.

Suddenly he pulled back, his hips first before his face and he covered his mouth with his hand, glancing back at the whiskey, “I… Apologies. Perhaps I drank more than I should have… I…” He cleared his throat, “There’s blankets and some pillows on the couch. I’ll let you get some rest.”

“W-Wait, Ignis!” You moved to grab his arm as he walked past you, but he quickly moved out of the way.

“W-We should… Pretend this didn’t happen.” He glanced at you for a moment with sad eyes before quickly disappearing into his room and closing the door.

Your face flushed as you sat on the couch, going over the past couple hours in your head. What the hell just happened?


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to confront Ignis about wanting to ignore the night before. Sadly, you're pretty unsuccessful in your attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. Trust me. I'll more than make up for it with this next few chapters.

Your eyes fluttered open the next morning and you quickly covered them with your hand, being blinded by the sun. The first thing you noticed was the familiar smell of Ignis’ cologne. At first, you thought it was your mind playing tricks on you. You had convinced yourself that the night before was just your imagination. However, you opened your eyes again and blinked realizing Ignis’ suit jacket was on top of the covers, close to your face. You blushed slightly as the events of the night before replayed in your head. Not a dream.

You sat up and pushed the covers off, but quickly shivered. You grabbed his suit jacket and put your arms through it, hugging it close to your body. You relaxed slightly before glancing the direction of the kitchen. Even from the current angle, you could tell Ignis was cooking. You couldn’t help but smile slightly. You walked towards the kitchen rubbing one of your eyes, staring at the floor. You leaned against the doorway and glanced up, your face flushing slightly.

Ignis was cooking an omelette. His hair wasn’t spiked up and he wasn’t wearing his glasses again. He was wearing black sweatpants and a loose fitting white t-shirt. His free hand brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes and then he paused and glanced towards you. His cheeks flushed slightly - shit, you were still wearing his jacket weren’t you? - and he smiled slightly, “Good morning. Apologies if I woke you.”

You smiled slightly back, “You look… Different.” You muttered as you sat down in one of the barstools.

You felt his shoulders tense before you even glanced at him. He hadn’t initially realized what he was wearing apparently. He hesitantly glanced at you, “... I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”

You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders, “Who would believe me that Ignis Scientia owns t-shirts?”

He smiled very slightly as he divided the omelette between two plates, “Point taken.” He slid one in front of you and grabbed silverware from a drawer, handing you that as well. You fingers lightly touched his as you took them and he froze for a moment, glancing at your fingers.

You slowly pulled your hand away and cleared your throat, “So… About last night.”

He sighed and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms, “I thought we agreed we were going to forget that happened?”

You eye twitched and you pointed your fork in his face, “ **You** didn’t give me much of a choice. It was basically an ultimatum.”

He lightly touched your wrist and moved the fork slowly out of his vision, locking eyes with you, “I wasn’t entirely sober at the time, so I apologize if I’m getting some of the facts wrong.” His watched beeped and he glanced down at it, sighing softly, “I’m sorry. I have to get ready for work and return the prince’s car. I… might’ve lied about taking it with permission.” He cleared his throat and started to walk towards his room, “You’re welcome to stay as long as you want. If you wish to leave, please lock the door behind you.”

“Ignis!” You got up and moved after him, but he was already across the room, pulling his t-shirt over his head with his back to you.

He frowned slightly, even though you couldn’t see it as he muttered a soft “I’m sorry” before closing the bedroom door behind him.


	3. Harsher Than Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis confront Ignis about your 'date'  
> When they get nowhere, Prompto decides to try and call you for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For those of you who are new to my reader fics, here's a difference I try to incorporate.  
> I don't like using descriptions like y/n h/c e/c etc. I try to word it different because I think it has a more personal feeling, so sorry if that throws you off with this!

“Ignis, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Ignis groaned inwardly as he heard the Prince’s voice from his door. He didn’t even have to turn around to know Noct had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door frame. “Noct… If this is about the car, I-”

“This isn’t about the car, this is about  **her** .”

Ignis couldn’t even hide his annoyment this time and turned around as he rolled his eyes, “You don’t even know  **her** . Her name is-”

“Ignis. Enough.” The Prince basically glared daggers at him and Ignis tensed on instinct.

“... Very well.” Ignis said with a sigh before sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Noct strode forward and slammed his hands on the desk, sending a couple papers flying in response. Ignis’ eyes followed them momentarily, “What exactly are you playing at?”

“What do you mean, Noct?” He glanced back at the Prince with an unusual cold gaze, “I should be asking  **you** that.”

Noct blinked, jaw dropped slightly. He clearly hadn’t expected that comeback.

“ **You** decided to look into my past and happened to find a woman I used to have a crush on and proceeded to attempt to set me up on a blind date with her. You don’t even know her. I haven’t seen her in almost 5 years. What did you  **think** was going to happen? Did you think I was just going to fall in love with her all over again and be happy?”

Noct stared at his advisor, “Well… Yeah. Obviously.”

Ignis’ eye twitched in response, “You don’t think these things through.” He set his hands on the arm rests of the chair and pushed himself out of it, crossing his arms as he stood and glared at the Prince, “You’re taking a hunch on feelings I let die a long time ago.”

“Then why’d you kiss her?” Prompto was leaning against the doorway this time, arms crossed as Noct had been.

Ignis let out a sigh, “Not you too…” He muttered under his breath.

Noct grinned slightly, “You kissed her?”

“Yes. I kissed her. And then I told her to leave and nothing was going to happen. Ever. End of story. Now please leave so that I can-”

“Iggy…” Prom took a couple of steps into the room, “Come on man. It’s  **us** . Why aren’t you being honest?”

“Both of you. Get  **out** .”

*~*~*

Prompto let out a loud sigh as Ignis slammed the door in their faces, “Well that didn’t go well.” He crossed his arms, “Now what?”

Noct rubbed the back of his head with one hand and his other found its way to his chin, “Call her. Maybe if we get her side we can figure out what’s going on.”

Prompto nodded, “Good point. You should stay out of it though. I’ll call her.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “Look, last time was-”

Prom cut him off, “Maybe last time was the  **problem** , Noct.”

Noctis blinked at his friend, “... Right. Okay. Fine. You call her.”

*~*~*

You sighed as you walked down the street towards your apartment. It had been three days and still no word from Ignis. You were still stuck wondering what you did wrong. Suddenly your phone rang and you blinked, pulling it out. Your eyes widened in surprise as you answered it, “... Prompto?”

You heard the blonde laugh softly on the other end, “Wow. Surprised you still have my number.”

You rolled your eyes, “Well you were my partner for most projects in high school. Would be kinda hard to just delete it, even if we don’t talk much anymore. What’s up?”

“Can we meet up?”

You blinked a couple times, “... What?”

“Look, I-” He let out a sigh, “It’s about Ignis.”

Your eye twitched, “He can’t talk to me directly, so he’s sending you?”

“No! No… That’s not it at all… Look, I just… Can I come over? You still live at the same place?”

You let out a sigh and thought about it for a moment, “... Fine. I’m free tomorrow after seven. Same address.”

“Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow!” He hung up before you could respond and you stared at your phone, wondering if you made the right choice.


End file.
